


Hale-fire and Brimstone

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Demon!AU, Demon!Peter, M/M, demon!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale is a demon. Three years ago he stole Stiles. Chris Argent is the hunter who is trying to save Stiles.</p>
<p>One problem: Stiles might not want to be rescued...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Beacon Hills Challenge AU Big Bang. For accompanying art, go here: http://chef-geekier.livejournal.com/66260.html

The hunter slipped out of the house, leaving a family reunited in his wake. The demons were getting bolder, taking humans to be slaves, but the hunters weren't giving up. Every time he brought someone back, Chris knew that he was making a difference.  
  
He climbed into his car and sat for a moment, just breathing. This had been a difficult one – it always was when a child had been taken – but it had ended well. The demon had been exorcised and all three of his captives returned to their proper homes.  
  
After a few minutes he dug out his mobile and called his daughter to check in.  
  
“Hi Dad!”  
  
“Hi sweetheart,” Chris smiled at the sound of her voice. “It's done, I just dropped the last one home. I'm still a few days out, but unless you have any more leads I should be back for the weekend.”  
  
“Actually,” Alison started, then paused. “I do have a lead, but... you might want to come home first. It'll be a big job, you should rest first.”  
  
“What is it?” Chris insisted gently. “Just tell me, and then we can plan.”  
  
“It's... you know Scott?” How could he forget the little shit Alison had fallen for?  
  
“Mmhmm,” he hummed instead of saying something.  
  
“Well, his best friend Stiles went missing a few years back, after his parents both died. His mom from cancer, dad killed on duty – he was a sherrif. Everyone thought that Stiles had just run away to stay out of the system, but I've been looking into it, and...” She trailed off, and Chris' blood ran cold.  
  
“What is it? Do you know who took him?” She would only be bringing it up if it was one of their cases.  
  
“It took a while to confirm it, but... Hale was in the area. It fits his pattern. I think he has Stiles.”  
  
Chris breathed deeply. Damn it. Hale was the worst demon he'd ever gone up against, always having at least three backup plans to ensure he slipped through the hunter's fingers. He was intelligent, charismatic, and the vessels he chose were always quite attractive. He seemed to make a game out of corrupting people that he knew would piss off the hunters, though he'd been under the radar for some time.  
  
A horrible thought struck Chris then, and he clutched the phone harder.  
  
“Alison, when did he go missing?”  
  
“Three years ago,” Alison answered, her voice wavering. “He was sixteen.”  
  
~*~  
  
It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Chris to track down where Hale was staying. It was as extravagant as always, a beautiful villa on the Californian coast. It was some distance from Beacon Hills, where Chris and his daughter were currently living, but it was close enough to make him uneasy. Hale had to know that they were near.  
  
His heart dropped further once they managed to get surveillance on the place.  
  
Most demons worked as solitary beings, just causing the maximum amount of chaos. Hale, on the other hand, had created a 'family' of sorts out of select demons. They were all insane, of course, but in a dangerously intelligent way.  
  
Prowling the outskirts of the building were three demons who Chris recognised from previous encounters. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. The vessels had been taken as teenagers, and they were frozen in time, forever sixteen years old. Or at least, until the demons inside grew bored and found new vessels.  
  
It would be insanity to try and take any of those three head-on. He needed another way in.  
  
Sunning herself by the pool in the yard sat another demon – this one in a petite redhead. Chris was wary of her, knowing that she'd been dubbed 'the banshee' by some of the hunters on the east coast. Actually in the pool was 'the kanima'. The two demons were never far apart, though sometimes they got caught up in their rivalry and did serious damage to each other. Still, best to try not to engage either of them.  
  
They hadn't caught a glimpse of Hale himself yet, or Stiles. They had seen Hale's second in command though – the one who called himself Derek. He and Hale were close enough that many suspected that they were related in some way.  
  
In truth, Chris knew that Hale was the one who had broken Derek in Hell before dragging him up to earth to wreak havoc.  
  
Time passed as Chris waited for an opportunity to slip into the villa. He had to find out if there was an innocent kid being kept there – and if possible he would try to save the ones being used as vessels. It wasn't their fault that they were being used by the demons.  
  
His chance came after three days. On the second day he'd heard the banshee and the kanima arguing, and they'd left. On the third, for some reason the trio headed out as well. It seemed they were restless. That just left Derek, and potentially Hale. Knowing that he couldn't risk waiting for Derek to leave, Chris made his way into the building.  
  
It was quiet inside, seemingly deserted. Carefully Chris moved from room to room, nerves tightening as each proved empty. The entire first floor cleared, he moved up the stairs.  
  
From one of the rooms, he could now hear the sound of a television – some documentary, apparently, but it was a sign of life. As carefully as possible, he nudged the door open a little more to see in, before his heart skipped a beat.  
  
There he was. Stiles. He'd seen photos, and yes – here he was. Skinny, but whole, he was curled up in a bean-bag on the floor, watching elephants on the large screen. Chris glanced around the room, but there was no one there. Carefully, quietly, he eased the door open further.  
  
It let out the slightest creak, and Stiles whipped around. His eyes widened in surprise, then a smile broke out on his face.  
  
“You're here!”  
  
There was another noise behind him, and Chris turned. He wasn't quick enough though. Black eyes watched impassively as consciousness left, the punch to the head too strong to resist.  
  
~*~  
  
Chris opened his eyes, blinking heavily.  
  
“Oh good, you're awake!”  
  
Focussing proved difficult, but then his vision cleared and Chris felt dread. Sitting opposite him was Hale, with Derek at his shoulder like a good lieutenant. Hale was smiling, black eyes giving off no warmth at all.  
  
“So Chris – I do hope I can call you that – I see you found my little hideaway. Well, not so much hideaway as summer home. The children do so love to be near the ocean.”  
  
It took a few tries, before Chris was able to glare properly. Hale, the bastard, just laughed.  
  
“Oh, are your feelings hurt? After all the trouble I went to, I thought you'd be pleased. I made it so easy to find me.”  
  
“Where's the boy?” Chris managed to rasp. This made Hale laugh again, and even Derek was smirking at him.  
  
“Haven't worked it out yet, have you?” Hale asked gleefully. “No matter. You're getting on a bit, I suppose all hunters slow down eventually. Derek,” he then turned to the other demon, “be a dear and fetch Stiles will you?”  
  
Derek said nothing, but turned to leave. Chris kept glaring at Hale, who kept grinning back. It was... unnerving, to say the least, but Chris had been a hunter all his life. He knew how to affect calm.  
  
Minutes passed, then Derek returned. Behind him was Stiles, and Chris new instantly that something wasn't right. Stiles was... _smiling_ at the demons.  
  
“Finally up and about again, I see!” Stiles clapped his hands. “It's not good for humans to be unconscious too much. I'm glad he's better.”  
  
“What...” Chris bit his tongue, but he'd already let out the word. He was confused, which was never good.  
  
Stiles, however, kept grinning. He then waltzed over to Peter's chair and plonked himself down in the demon's lap.  
  
“Oh dear, see what I mean? Brain damage is a real possibility, Derek, you can't keep hitting people and knocking them out!” Stiles scolded. Derek actually looked abashed, which was the weirdest thing Chris had seen yet. “But how rude of us. Chris,” he turned back to the hunter, “how are you getting along with Scott?”  
  
Chris' blood felt like ice.  
  
“He's... like you...” he whispered. Scott, that complete doofus, was a demon... No, he couldn't be! Their house was completely demon-proof, no way could one get in and get close to his daughter!  
  
“Not exactly,” Stiles shrugged. “But he's definitely one of us. Too pure to be a demon, but he won't abandon his friends. Not even when they're not his friends any more.”  
  
With that, Stiles blinked. When his eyes opened, they were blood red.  
  
A crossroads demon. Whatever Stiles had been, there was now a crossroads demon living in him.  
  
“You're not Stiles,” Chris growled.  
  
“There you're wrong actually,” Stiles shook his head. “You see, about thirteen years ago now, little Stiles Stilinski died. His mother made a deal for his life. Three years ago the deal came due.” He was _smiling._ The bastard demon was smiling about a family being ripped apart.  
  
“But that's not the important part,” Hale interrupted. “Scott went to Alison for a reason. He told her about Stiles for a reason.”  
  
“Why?” Chris asked.  
  
The demons smiled.  
  
“I heard about your wife,” Stiles spoke softly as he stood. “About how a werewolf got her. Such a shame. And your sister, and father... all you have left is your little girl.” As he spoke he moved to where Chris was sitting. He knelt at the hunter's feet, red eyes wide as he gently took Chris' hands in his. “You've fought so hard, and what do you have to show for it? A daughter who wants nothing to do with the family business, an empty house, and a broken heart.” He patted Chris' hand even as it shook, wanting to strike the demon but knowing it would do no good.  
  
“We can fix that,” Stiles purred. “I can bring them back. Your parents – both of them even. Your darling baby sister. Your beloved wife. You can be a family again, _whole_ again. All it takes...” Stiles rose a little, smiling gently, “is one little kiss.”  
  
~*~  
  
When Chris stumbled through his front door, Alison was there to catch him. He didn't say anything, just sobbed out his pain as his daughter held him.  
  
“It's okay Dad,” she whispered. “It's okay.”  
  
“No it's not,” he denied.  
  
As the sun set, there was a knock on the door. Chris closed his eyes, and Alison looked at him, an unnameable dread filling her.  
  
“Dad? Are we expecting someone?”  
  
A key turned in the lock, and the door opened.  
  
“Dad... what did you do?”  
  
“...Forgive me...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photo manips I did to go with the fic.

  
      
Icons  
  
  
Tumblr-sized poster (and don't they look creepy like that?)  
  
  
Tumblr-sized poster. Poor Chris, he doesn't understand what's going on. To be fair, very few do.


End file.
